Shot at Fashion
Shot at Fashion is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 11/6/2016. Story Ben and Gwen arrive in Laverre Town, the autumn leaves flowing through the air. The women in town all wear kimonos based off Pokémon, resembling the Eeveelutions. Gwen: Wow! These outfits are incredible! I’ve never seen this designer before. Ben: Blah, blah! Who cares?! I’m heading to the gym! Gwen: You, go ahead and do that. I’m going to see if I can buy me one of those. Ben and Gwen split off, Gwen going through the town. She sees a lot of anxious people, as she spots some Forever Knights sitting at a café. Gwen: Knights. What are they doing here? Ben arrives at an ancient tree, which the Laverre Gym is attached to. A young girl, with glistening eyes and sporting a pink dress with black boots runs out, an Eevee running after her. Ben stares in confusion. Ben: O, kay. Ben heads inside the gym, seeing it being an ancient style building. An old man wearing a dark blue kimono is there, smiling. Vincent: Hello there, young man. Ben: Uh, how come you’re wearing a dress? Vincent: It is a kimono, them being for both men and women. My granddaughter just moved here from Johto, bringing us all the best fashion from Ecruteak City. The door opens, two Forever Knights coming in. Knight 1: Well, it seems like this entire town’s going down. Even the men are wearing these silly things. Vincent: It is a kimono! What is wrong with you uncultured swines?! Knight 2: Either way, this town is in need of a purging. Simisear. Knight 1: Magcargo. The Knights choose their Pokémon, letting out Simisear and Magcargo. Simisear: Simi! Magcargo: Cargo. Knight 1: Let’s burn this tainted city to the ground. Ben: As if! Bullfrag, let’s go! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninja! Knight 2: You dare interfere?! Simisear, use Flame Burst! Knight 1: Magcargo, use Lava Plume! Vincent: Enough! Diggersby, use Mud Shot! Ben: Bullfrag, use Water Shuriken! Vincent throws a Pokéball, choosing Diggersby. Diggersby fires Mud Shot, hitting and defeating Magcargo. Bullfrag fires Water Shuriken, which breaks through Flame Burst, hitting and defeating Simisear. The Knights return their Pokémon, retreating. Vincent: Not bad, kid. You’re pretty strong. Ben: You’re not bad yourself. Are you the gym leader? Vincent: Haha! Guilty as charged! My name is Vincent! Ben: I’m Ben Tennyson! And I challenge you to a battle! Vincent: Tennyson, huh? You must be Max’s grandson then. Ben: You know Grandpa Max? Vincent: I’d be surprised if anyone didn’t. Now then, let’s go have ourselves a gym battle. Ben and Vincent go into the gym, going onto the battlefield. The referee takes his place. Referee: This will be a three on three battle, the winner the trainer with Pokémon still able to fight. Also, only the challenger can make substitutions! Vincent: Well, Diggersby. Let’s start with you. Diggersby: Diggs! Diggersby hops onto the field, flexing its ears. Ben: Time to show off our new evolution. Go, Swampfire! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Swampfire the Roserade. Swampfire: Rose, rade! Vincent: Diggersby, Mud Shot! Ben: Magical Leaf! Diggersby fires Mud Shot, while Swampfire fires dark purple energy leaves, which cancels out the attack, causing an explosion. Swampfire fires a Leech Seed through the smoke, while Diggersby has Dug underground. Ben: Jump up, and catch it with Leech Seed! Swampfire leaps into the air, as Diggersby Digs out of the ground. Swampfire shoots Leech Seed, which releases roots that wrap around Diggersby, pinning it down. Vincent: Break it with Hammer Arm! Ben: Finish it! Magical Leaf! Diggersby swings Hammer Arm, its ears held down by the Leech Seed. Swampfire hits Diggersby with Magical Leaf, defeated. Referee: Diggersby is unable to battle! The winner is Roserade! Ben: Nice! Vincent returns Diggersby, chuckling. Vincent: Strong, right on the outtake. Bibarel, go. Vincent throws a Pokéball, choosing Bibarel. The mask has an extra extension on it, revealing it to be Male. Bibarel: Biba! Vincent: Ice Beam! Ben: Dodge, and use Sunny Day! Bibarel fires an Ice Beam, as Swampfire moves to the side, dodging it. Swampfire glows gold, as a sun forms on the roof, lighting the field with sunlight. Bibarel fires another Ice Beam, hitting Swampfire. Ben: That won’t work a second time! Swampfire, use Weather Ball! Swampfire holds his flowers up, forming an orange ball with fire streams. Swampfire shoots the Weather Ball, as Bibarel counters with Ice Beam. Ice Beam is broken, as Weather Ball blows Bibarel back. Vincent: Ah, not bad. Go, charge with Hyper Fang! Ben: Magical Leaf! Bibarel charges in, his buck teeth glowing white. Swampfire releases Magical Leaf, which tears through Bibarel, defeating it. Referee: Bibarel is unable to battle! The winner is Roserade! Vincent returns Bibarel, chuckling again. Vincent: Not bad at all. But, number three is in a different league. Tauros, let’s go! Vincent throws a Pokéball, choosing Tauros. Tauros: Moo! Ben: Ha! Piece of cake! Swampfire, use Weather Ball! Vincent: Zen Headbutt! Swampfire launches Weather Ball, as Tauros’ head glows blue, it burrowing through Weather Ball. He rams Swampfire, knocking him to the ground, defeated. Referee: Swampfire is unable to battle! The winner is Tauros! Ben returns Swampfire, smiling. Ben: Pretty strong. But I’ve got one who can beat that power. Go, Fasttrack! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Riolu! Vincent: Tauros, use Retaliate! Ben: Force Palm! Tauros charges Fasttrack, who dashes in, striking Tauros with Force Palm, Tauros swings his head around, striking Fasttrack and knocking it into the air. Fasttrack lands on two feet, getting ready to go. Vincent: Giga Impact! Ben: Fasttrack, Power-Up Punch! Tauros is surrounded by swirling purple energy, as he goes for Giga Impact. Fasttrack charges forward, its fist being covered in glowing orange energy. Fasttrack speeds to the side, dodging Giga Impact, and strikes Tauros with Power-Up Punch to the side. Tauros skids along the ground, struggling to keep on his feet. Vincent: No mercy, Tauros! Giga Impact! Ben: Match it head on! Power-Up Punch! Fasttrack speeds past Tauros, striking it with Power-Up Punch before Tauros can charge forward. Tauros falls, defeated. Referee: Tauros is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu, and the victor is Ben! Ben: Oh, yeah! Way to go, Fasttrack! Fasttrack: Rio. Fasttrack glows with blue spiraling energy, as it begins to evolve. Riolu evolves into Lucario, which yells to the sky. Fasttrack: Urr-rah! Ben: Yes! A Lucario! Oh, this is so awesome! Fasttrack: Hur-rah! Vincent: Good show, Ben. Your Riolu responded to your heart, and it evolved into a Lucario. And now, I present to you, the Leaf Badge. Vincent gives Ben a Leaf Badge, as Ben takes it, grinning. Vincent: And now, I would like to request a favor from you. To help my granddaughter. Ben: Huh? Gwen, Valerie and Eevee are running from a group of Forever Knights, which have Honedge and Noibat flying beside them. Knight 3: Halt! Noibat, hit them with Super Sonic! Noibat releases a Super Sonic, the girls holding their ears as they run. They run into the Laverre gym, closing the door. Gwen and Valerie drop to the floor, panting with exhaustion, as Eevee curls up to Valerie. Valerie: Oh, my. That was very scary. Are you okay, Eevee? Eevee: (Trembling) Vee. Gwen: I am just about done with Forever Knights! You okay? Valerie: (Still panting) Yeah. I just, need a chance to catch my breath. Vincent: Valerie! Vincent runs over, as Valerie gets up, hugging Vincent and crying. Valerie: Grandpa! Those knights! They’re ruining everything! Vincent: There, there. I do believe that we have a solution. Valerie, I’d like you to meet Ben, the trainer that just beat me. Ben: Uh, heya. Gwen: You won already? Ben: You’re dealing with a professional here! And don’t worry about those Knights. We kick their butts all the time! Gwen: What do they want with you, anyway? Vincent: Valerie here is the designer for the latest line of kimonos to hit the city. Gwen: That was you? Your work is incredible! Valerie: (Shyly) Oh, really? Thank you. I, tomorrow we are hosting a fashion show, to be broadcasted on Lumiose TV. Malva, one of the top news anchors in Kalos, will be there! To gain such recognition, that’s my dream. But, the Knights are intimidating everyone, all the girls who said they’d be models with me are backing out, afraid of what they’ll do. Ben: So, you want me to serve as security. Vincent: I will help as well. This could bring such recognition to Valerie’s skills, and help her to sell her kimonos region wide, and even world wide. Won’t you help us? Ben: Sure thing! Gwen: And if you need models, I can assist with that. Ben: You would take the chance to play dress up. Valerie: Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to burden you. Ben: It’s no problem! Cause now, it’s hero time! End Scene The next day, a long wooden catwalk has been constructed behind the Laverre gym. Ben is in the stands with Fasttrack. while Bullfrag scans the area from the tree. Vincent is in the crowd, his Diggersby in a hole behind him. Inside the dressing room, Gwen is wearing a kimono based off Espeon. There are other models, wearing a Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon and Umbreon kimono. Valerie looks nervous, Eevee rubbing up to her leg. Valerie: I, we’re still two short. I won’t be able to show off the Leafeon or Glaceon kimonos. Gwen: This will have to do. Even if it isn’t a full set, it is still enough to get your skills known. Valerie: I just hope that the Knights won’t attack. Gwen: If they do, we’re ready for them. In front of the stand, Malva is standing with a microphone, in front of a camera. Malva: And this is Malva, live from Laverre City! We are just moments away from the fashion show, featuring the newest design from Valerie, a previously unknown girl who’s made a big impact on this town. It seems that there has been much controversy with this show, but I do believe we are about to see a revolution. Valerie walks onto the stage, waving to the crowd. The crowd cheers for her, as Valerie gives a sheepish smile. Valerie: He, hello! Thank you so much for coming out today! Now, due to some, uh, complications, we don’t have all of our models today. There will be some outfits left un-shown, but I am proud to present, my first line of clothing, the Eeveelution Kimonos! The curtains draw back, as Gwen walks with the other models onto the stage, waving and showing off their attire. The girls squeal with delight, as Ben lets out a small smile. Ben: Those do look pretty cool. A mist explosion rises up from tree, everyone’s attention drawn to it. Bullfrag and Simisear hop from branch to branch, exchanging Flame Burst and Water Shuriken attacks. Noibat flies through the air, releasing Super Sonic. Everyone in the audience hold their ears and scream, as Forever Knights surround them, their Honedge, Noibat, Sawk, Throh, Macargo and Graveler all support them. The lead Knight steps forward, a male Pyroar by his side. Commander Knight: We are the Forever Knights! This vile and shameful expression of females will not be tolerated! Burn down the stage! The Pokémon charge forward, as the crowd panics and scatters. Malva has the camera crew focus on the Knights, where Vincent and Ben approach. Ben: Fasttrack, Foresight to make the Honedge vulnerable! Vincent: Diggersby, keep them back with Mud Shot! Fasttrack uses Foresight, as Diggersby fires Mud Shot, blowing back several Honedge. Sawk and Throh charge in, going to strike Diggersby. Diggersby uses Hammer Arm, catching the two of them. Fasttrack dashes in, repelling both of them with Force Palm. The Noibat fly around the stage, firing Super Sonic at all the models. The Magcargo fire Incinerate fireballs at the stage, setting it aflame. Vincent: Bibarel, use Rain Dance! Vincent throws a Pokéball, choosing Bibarel. It glows blue, as rain clouds form over the area, a downpour occurring. The fire on the stage goes out, as the models get soaked. Valerie: No! The rain will ruin the kimonos! Gwen: Everyone, back inside! Mime Jr., go! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Mime Jr. Mime Jr: Mime! Mime Jr. lands, unaffected by the Super Sonic. Gwen: That Super Sonic won’t work on our Soundproof! Mime Jr., use Copycat! Mime Jr. glows with a waving white aura, as it releases a Super Sonic, confusing the Noibats, them all fluttering in disdain. Valerie is on her knees, hugging Eevee tight. A Graveler leaps into the air, flying at Valerie and Eevee. Valerie: Eevee! Stay down! Valerie turns to the side, sheltering Eevee. Graveler rams Valerie from behind, knocking her away. Eevee comes out of her arms, as they both gasp in sadness at Valerie’s torn dress. Valerie has tears in her eyes as Eevee watches her, its expression changing from sad to angry. Eevee: (Angry) Vee! Vee! Valerie: (Acting strong) It’s okay, Eevee. It’s just a dress. Eevee: Vee! Graveler charges at them, as Eevee winks, using Charm that releases Charm that weakens Graveler’s power. Eevee charges with Tackle, repelling Graveler. Eevee howls, as it glows with swirling blue energy. It morphs and evolves into Sylveon. Sylveon: Vee! Valerie: What, is that? Mime Jr. uses Double Slap, repelling a Noibat. However, they all swarm down with Wing Attack, striking at Mime Jr.’s Barrier. Gwen: Is that, a Fairy evolution? Try having it use Fairy Wind! Valerie: Uh, alright. Use Fairy Wind! Sylveon flails its ribbons, releasing a sparkling pink wind, blowing through and defeating all the Noibat. Valerie: That was incredible! Sylveon: Sylv! Valerie: Sylv, eon? Sylveon! Vincent: Tauros, Giga Impact! Vincent’s Tauros charges, as the Lead Knight’s Pyroar catches him with Crunch, tossing it aside. Simisear falls out of the sky, defeated, as Bullfrag fires Water Shuriken that take out the Magcargo. Vincent returns Tauros, as Ben takes his place, Fasttrack at the ready. Ben: Power-Up Punch! Commander Knight: Fire Fang. Fasttrack charges with Power-Up Punch, as Pyroar blocks with Fire Fang. They are all drenched down to the bone from the rain. Knight: Hm. With the Rain Dance going on, the fire is weak. Roar! Pyroar releases his Roar, causing Fasttrack to be returned. Bullfrag appears to take its place. Ben: Water Shuriken! Bullfrag fires Water Shuriken, blasting Pyroar back. The Knight looks around, seeing the rest of his Knights in retreat. Commander Knight: Not bad, boy. However, I am not going full strength, for a cause I don’t fully support. All Knights, retreat! The Commander Knight returns Pyroar, as he walks off. Ben pants heavily, smiling. Ben: Yeah, you better run! Gwen: Aw! My kimono is ruined! Gwen is in a sopping rag of a kimono, struggling to get it off. Valerie and Sylveon go over to her. Valerie: Don’t worry, Gwen. I’ll get you a new one. Whichever one you want! Gwen: Really? Valerie: It’s the least we can do! Off in the distance, the Commander Knight meets with Malva, her camera team nowhere in sight. Malva: You don’t support them, Sir Lysandre? The Knight removes his helmet, revealing it to be Lysandre. Lysandre: The Knights think their order is the true justice of this land. But the true justice, comes from the lineage of the former King. However, the “King” is seeking the Legends of this region. If he succeeds, he may lead me to what I’m looking for. Malva: It doesn’t matter. I support you 100%. Lysandre: How is your new status? Since you just joined the Elite Four? Malva: Being an Elite Four member is great for my job. It gives me access to things I wouldn’t normally be able to cover as a regular reporter. Lysandre: Keep on the lookout for info of “it,” then. Malva: Of course, master. Main Events * Ben defeats Vincent, earning the Leaf Badge. * Ben's Swampfire is revealed to have evolved into a Roserade offscreen. ** Swampfire has also learned Weather Ball. * Ben's Fasttrack evolves into Lucario. * Gwen's Mime Jr. reveals its ability as Soundproof, and that it knows Copycat. * Sylveon is discovered and named by Valerie. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Vincent * Valerie * Referee * Kimono models * Audience * Malva * Malva's Camera Crew Villains * Forever Knights ** Lysandre Pokémon * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Swampfire the Roserade (Ben's, recently evolved) * Fasttrack the Riolu (Ben's, evolves) * Fasttrack the Lucario (Ben's, newly evolved) * Mime Jr. (Gwen's) * Diggersby (Vincent's) * Bibarel (Vincent's) * Tauros (Vincent's) * Eevee (Valerie's, evolves) * Sylveon (Valerie's, newly evolved) * Pyroar (Lysandre's) * Simisear (Knight's) * Magcargo (Knights') * Honedge (Knights') * Noibat (Knights') * Sawk (Knights') * Throh (Knights') * Graveler (Knights') Trivia * This episode takes place before Valerie becomes gym leader, so her grandpa Vincent is the gym leader. This also makes the gym type and gym badge different. * Ben evolved Swampfire with a Shiny Stone he obtained in Geosenge Town. * Valerie obtains her first Fairy type, which will lead her to become a Fairy expert. * This episode features the discovery of Sylveon, which had never been seen before. * Lysandre reveals that he does not believe in the cause of the Forever Knights, and that he is the teacher to Malva. * Malva is revealed to be the newest member to the Kalos Elite Four. * Despite evolving into Lucario, Fasttrack did not learn Aura Sphere upon its evolution. * Swampfire's evolution into Roserade finally shows the reason it was chosen as the species, being a plant that can utilize a Fire attack via Weather Ball. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research